


Memorable

by etherealstar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Family Dynamics, Gen, Mild Language, Minecraft, Pre Lmanburg, Pre-Canon, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy is a child, before it all began, hope this is good hhhh, phil is dadza, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, techno and wilbur are teens, tubbo is tommys friend, we love they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealstar/pseuds/etherealstar
Summary: A memory Wilbur has before the creation of L'Manburg, where he and his siblings Techno and Tommy all lived in the same house with Phil. One where Techno causes violence to ensue and runs away, causing Wilbur to search for him. One where they both figure out ways they can become memorable.
Kudos: 63





	1. Was it Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> this was a random story idea I came up with based on a concept of there being a life of the characters when they were younger before lmanburg including sbi family dynamic!! (def angsty sooo warning) I wrote this for fun a while ago but I thought I would post it so here u go enjoy!

_ It’s almost unbelievable to think there was a time before L’Manburg, it’s downfall and its emergence. It was a time that I had definitely taken for granted, before I planted the responsibility of a nation at my feet. It was a time filled with youth and endless possibilities, one where I still believed that you can do anything in this life, one where my soul was free. _

I remember every morning when I woke up to the sun beaming through my window. I was constantly agitated having my eyes be in contact with those sunrays, but it helped me get out of bed nevertheless. I still remember waking up to the smell of fresh bread from downstairs. When I’m putting on my sweater and the beanie I used to always wear for the day, I hear a strong few knocks at my door but a welcoming “Good morning!” from Phil, the only parental figure I’ve ever had, knocking at door to door. 

One morning, I stepped foot downstairs to be met with Phil apologizing for the bread not being fully cooked yet. He always made an effort to stay so kindhearted, I couldn’t help but to reassure him that I didn’t mind, meanwhile my stomach continued rumbling. It would honestly frighten me the few times he would go strict on us, but as I grew up I realized that’s just him being the boss of the house, keeping us in check.

He always wore a green covering of some sort, sometimes a bucket hat when we would go on occasional family walks, attempting to protect his face from the sun. He would never fail to tell us all stories of his past adventures, and how he got the best and rarest of items. There was a closet where he kept them, and only allowed us to open when he was there to supervise, otherwise, the place was off limits. 

I pulled out a chair to sit down next to another teenager, relatively around the same age as me. He had his glasses on, intently focused on reading his book. You could see his pig ears protrude through his light pink hair that was shorter back then, reaching only to his shoulder level. His brown eyes with a splash of blue in the center hold a determined, wise old soul. His heart can be invisible at first glance to the ones who only choose to see his often hardened exterior. 

Looking back on memories I’ve had with him, I can see why he may have felt very misunderstood. Regardless of what he feels emotionally, there's no doubt he’s a born warrior and will prioritize those skills and his wits over anything else. He wore just a plain white shirt and black boots when he wanted to go outside and gather data to figure out the fastest horses we owned. He did this a fair amount because he preferred being alone, except when he wanted to practice his battlefield skills, just to claim unapologetic victory in our faces. 

I looked out the kitchen window to see my little brother and his friend Tubbo play fighting with wooden swords, because Phil didn’t allow him to have swords of higher quality until he was older. I could see the sun rays bounce off his blonde hair, his deep seated blue eyes showing the expression of sudden boredom. Knowing him, he probably stopped playing and got all pouty because wanted a sharper sword. It would be his lucky day soon though, because at this time he was almost the right age to be a “big man.” Not quite, but his words.

I remember for certain the abundance of energy stored in that body of his. He was impulsive at times, not thinking before he speaks. However, with him as my once vp, he makes well thought out decisions when he really cares about what he’s fighting for. He was born with the goal to be the hero in his story. Growing up together, I felt as if it was my duty to protect him and be the best example as an older brother I could. He got bored easily by himself, so I took it upon myself to play sword fighting or tend to our farm and barn animals with him when Tubbo wasn’t around.

“Tommy! Tubbo! Bread is ready, come inside!” Phil yelled out the window while taking the newly baked bread out of the oven. He often let Tubbo eat with our family, and Tommy always enjoyed it when Tubbo was invited. They both dropped their wooden swords and ran towards the door, while my composed brother hearing their cheers tisked in disappointment, closing his book. Phil placed the bread at the table with one hand and lightly noogied the top of his head with the other while saying “Techno, be nice.” with a soft tone. Techno sighed softly in response. 

Everyone was gathered around the table enjoying fresh bread, while after we were finished we would go off and do our own thing, which is the routine that encompassed my younger years. Most times I was in my own world, looking at everyone interacting with the other from the outside in. I imagined myself in different scenarios where I was a leader who gained much applause, achieving something incredible. Then, I would become memorable. 

\----

It seemed like it was going to be a typical day, strumming random melodies on my guitar. 

I was sitting on my bed in my dimly lit room while the weather was sunny as it could have ever been. I remember feeling particularly bored, as it felt like I was playing the same tune over and over again like a broken record.Until, someone knocked on my bedroom door. I allowed them to come in as I rested my guitar on the floor.

I look up to see Techno opened the door, peering his head through the opening. Except, he was wearing a crown and wrapped in something red, “Do you want to sword fight, I’m bored.” 

I took a moment to look at him, “Yes, but what are you wearing?”

“It’s my look, what do you mean.” He responded while pushing the door open fully. It revealed his full slim figure with a royal gown that was the length of his whole body. He had new shiny boots that were an addition with the outfit. It was well put together, more aspects than the obvious crown made him look like a prince. He didn’t need to pose dramatically or prance around like he owned the place, he could stand there and have his own special aura.

I wasn’t going to admit that he looked cool now, even though he wore a similar version as a child, so I got up and laughed instead, “Alright, let's get the swords.”

I called out for Phil asking if he could open the closet door, which he agreed to. It was as if as soon Phil came over with the key and saw Techno, he turned his head to look at him and his new getup. When the door opened he began to have a big smile, “Woah! Look at you! You look like royalty… wow …”

“You like it right? Wilbur failed to comment.” 

I rolled my eyes as I grabbed both of our weapons.

“Yes of course!” I watched as Phil combed through the ends of his hair to avoid messing up his crown, cupping his face ever so lightly. Techno looked up at him and started to smile. He seemed really happy, which was not a very common occurrence. It was also one of the only times he accepted a kind of physical affection, so you could assume he felt the most comfortable around Phil. 

Regardless, I got all the weapons we wanted so I interrupted the moment. “Techno do you want to hold your own stuff or should I?” I remember asking with a strong tone of bitterness.

“I’ll hold them.” He responded, slowly leaving Phils hands and taking his fair share. I brought out swords and bow & arrows for us, just in case we wanted to practice archery later. 

“Wilbur,” Phil spoke, “I’m just letting you know Tommy is playing outside, he’s most likely with Tubbo, watch out for them, okay?” I thought it was weird that Phil put me, of all options, in charge, but I responded, “Alright, I will.”

We walked out to the front of the house where a long plains biome stretched out until it was met with forests. We decided to stay relatively close because our barn was adjacent to our house, and that is where Tommy would most likely be. Before we began, I looked around us with my eyes to find Tommy, and there he was, running around the house with Tubbo. However, I noticed his movements were odd and that Tubbo was practically covering his tracks. My mistake was not asking them what they were doing, running towards the barn where the horse pen was.

Techno and I began sword fighting, and during the beginning Techno was smiling his heart away, looking at the kitchen window where Phil was last, “Why are you smiling?” I asked, blocking his attack. 

“I’m thinking about how I’m going to beat you,” He scoffed, taking another relatively big swing at me, all our play fights having air between the sword and our skin. I fell back, planting my feet in the ground to gain stability. I huffed while trying to jab at him and catch him off guard, but I would have been too far away, and was met with a low swipe that would have tripped me on the ground. He began to taunt me, “Try harder.” 

My back was facing the house, so I couldn’t see Tommy or what he was doing with Tubbo, but I could hear snickers coming from the horse pen where Techno’s horse Carl was. I could hear the clunking of tools and Tubbo giggling as Tommy began to make noises at the horse. Techno would be the only one to actually see what Tommy was doing, with his body directly facing the horsepen. I can only gauge the fact that this all went downhill once I heard Tommy say, “Tubbo, watch this!”

Carl was normally a relatively quiet horse, so when he neighed, Techno knew that someone was near or interacting with him in some way. Techno glanced over towards the horsepen with a worried expression on his face. To this day, I don’t know what continuous act Tommy was doing to Carl, but it was enough to make Techno angry. Techno went through with his movements faster and inched his attacks closer. I yelled out, “Hey man, too close!”

Techno didn’t listen. He continued to fight like an aggressive warrior, barely letting me block correctly and getting my own moves in. He kept glancing over to Carl making a dangerously high amount of sounds. I thought I would stoop to his level and use his focus on Carl as an advantage, but he still managed to fight correctly and become even more aggressive towards me, as if to avoid losing his shit at Tommy. That plan of his didn’t really fall through correctly. 

Tommy laughed for the last time that night and took some jab at Carl, which caused him to squeal as loud as I’ve ever heard him. Techno was done.

All the sudden, Techno swiped his sword in a strong upwards motion at me, knocking my sword out of my hands, causing a diagonal cut with his sword across my forehead. He swiftly reached back to grab his bow and an arrow, loading the bow up to pull back as far as he could. I looked as he shot towards the barn, the arrow flying fast towards that direction, so fast that it flew past Tubbos head and pierced through Tommy's upper arm, the very one that was high enough to bully Carl with. 

Tommy belted out a long screech. 

He continued to screech out in pure agony as I put my hands up to my forehead in shock. I then put them in front of my eyes just to be met with them covered in fresh blood. I looked up at Technos eyes that were filled with utter shock, all his movements paused as if once he shot that arrow, he was frozen in time. The gods of anger became awake in my body and surged up in my movements as I got up and used both of my bloody hands to grab his shirt collar tight. 

“YOU BASTARD!” I yelled in his face while throwing him down on the ground. He landed like he was inanimate, taking the pain of my force. I left him laying there, running towards the barn to see Tommy continuing to yell out in an attempt to replace yelling with tears, Tubbo standing there with a terrified expression on his face. 

I screamed out for Phil at the top of my lungs over and over again. With my stained hands, I quickly positioned my arms to pick up Tommy. Holding his limp body I could almost feel his heart beating as he cried out in pain.

“I know, I know, hold on for me,” I quickly headed towards the house, my heart beating faster than my legs could run. The house door flew open and Phil stormed out to see Tommy have an arrow through his arm, a significant amount of blood now covering the grass below us. 

Phil ran toward us with a concerned expression and angry demenor, “I looked away for one fucking second Wilbur-”

“Please just tell me how to get it out please Phil,” I spoke with urgency as I began to shiver, even though it once felt so warm, ”I swear it’s not my fault please Phil, Tommy is in pain-”

“This is just ridiculous.. I should never let you even THINK about holding a weapon again-”

“ME.. ME?!” I raised my voice while laughing, “Why don’t you take a look at Technoblade in the field right?”

“Where is he-” Phil looked out to see Techno now standing there, watching this all go down with continued shocked expression, still holding the bow. Techno stared back at Phil. 

“Look at him, still holding that bow. HE hit Tommy. He swiped my forehead, I’m in pain as well Phil-”

“Hand him over, NOW.” 

Phil held out his arms and I immediately gave Tommy to him. He ran to take Tommy inside as I took one last good look at Techno. Once we locked eyes, he dropped the bow and turned to run into the forest nearby, and kept running forward.

“ YOU COWARD, COME BACK HERE!” I called out, my voice becoming hoarse. I couldn’t yell out anymore. I fell to my knees.

I felt a slight tug on the back of my shirt, the only part of it that wasn’t completely covered in blood, dirt or snot. It was from Tubbo, holding out a clean handkerchief for me in his other hand. He spoke softly, “This is for your forehead. You’re bleeding.” 

I could tell he was very scared, but trying to stay composed throughout the whole thing. I took it and wiped my forehead, only then feeling the stinging pain of the cut. I glided my finger across my nose, only to be met with blood that was trickling down my face. 

“Thank you.” I sighed. I know he desperately wanted to ask if we could check in on his friend, but was scared too until I would allow him in the house, but all he replied within the silence was, “Carl is okay, by the way. I made sure.”

It seemed like moments passed until Phil opened the door again, asking us to come inside. I held Tubbos hand as we walked into the entrance of the house. You could see Tommy laying on the couch, his back and neck held upright while the arrow was cut off and the rest of the wound tended to. 

Tommy saw Tubbo and wanted him to come over, Tubbo looking up at me to see if it was okay. I motioned my hands towards Tommy’s direction and let go of his hand. Tubbo ran over to Tommy and hugged his leg, resting his head on it. I smiled a bit, deciding I would visit Tommy a bit later to let them have their moment. The last thing I remember was Tubbo saying, “Next time, I’ll pray he shoots me instead of you, I promise.”

“Son, come here.” Phil guided me to where he kept all the other antibiotics and the bandages. He seated me on a comfortable chair and started rummaging through to find the correct cream and cover up for my forehead, “What happened…” He muttered under his breath.

“Tommy didn’t tell you?” I asked. 

“I can hear you!” A child yelled out from the other room, “What about me??”

I yelled back in annoyance, “Nothing!” 

Phil began to laugh, applying heavy amounts of cream to the cut, “Thankfully, it’s not super deep, but it’s gonna leave a scar.”

“Fantastic.” I replied sarcastically, “Technoblade is what happened, by the way.”

“You keep saying his name but not why he shot,” He pushed my hair back while covering my tended scar with a wide bandage, “What made him snap, Will?”

“I’m not exactly sure? I think he was pissed off at Tommy… Carl started to squeal...”

“Oh my” Phil took a long, deep sigh, “There had to be a reason for Techno to do something like that… wherever he may be now… he’ll be back…”

“Will?” He asked. I continued to sit there as he attempted to fix my hair so it could cover my forehead as if nothing happened.

“Yeah?”

“You know I love you right? I care about all three of you, Tubbo included I suppose. I noticed your cut, and how it was bleeding… your pain. Tommy was just in a dire risk and I was urgent to make sure he wouldn’t be hurt any further, but know you were my next priority.”

I didn’t respond. 

  
  



	2. Can We Become Memorable?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!! tbh i've dragged out writing this story for a while so i apologize if it's not as polished or well written?? but i hope u enjoy nevertheless ahhhshsh

The sun sets behind our house, while Techno continues to be out in that forest. Somewhere.

Phil helped Tommy get ready for sleep by repositioning him in his bed, tending to his basic needs and whether or not he needs medicine. Tubbo was still shocked by the events and clinging on to Tommy as much as possible, so Phil thought it would be best to let him stay for the night and include him in dinner so both the younger ones wouldn’t complain. 

I kept having the urge to touch or poke my bandage, and while I didn’t believe the consequences of that would be dire, I still tried to restrict myself and let the natural law of healing take its course. This urge especially came up when I looked at the bathroom mirror later that night, my bangs covering most of my forehead while the tiny bit of white peered through. The bathroom felt empty without him… without Technoblade. Without him brushing his teeth in the sink next to mine, washing up and expressing a quiet “goodnight” under his breath. I wondered how he was doing out there in the dark. I still was concerned. I still cared. 

That’s when I took it upon myself to sneak out and take Carl on a ride. 

Techno may have been more pissed off at the fact I was trying to find him, especially the fact that I was riding his horse, but at the time I only cared about making sure he was still alive out there. Of course, logically, I knew that Techno was still alive, he’s  _ Technoblade  _ right? But I still wanted to see him. Nevertheless, There was some grudge still instilled in me from events earlier today, I could practically feel the cut on my forehead, _ He shot Tommy. _

__ I shook the thought away, riding the horse away in the forest while holding a torch in one hand. I was multitasking controlling the horse while holding up my torch to see if I could see some abandoned buildings or maybe even civilization he camped in for the night. It was only the middle of the night and I still feel like time stopped, like I was never going to see the light of day again. It felt like I was traveling forever, maybe that’s how he felt. 

The moment I was about to give up, I saw a faint sign of light in the distance. I held on to the reins and motioned Carl to speed up towards that direction. I was getting closer when I noticed it was somehow illuminating from underground. That’s when I began to realize it was not an abandoned building nor a civilization, it was an underground cave. 

I let Carl stop close to the cave, jumping off of him to see freshly dug up dirt covering the lit entrance.  _ He hasn't been here long then, _ I thought. I squatted down at the entrance and looked out to see a little mount with barely any dirt left standing.  _ This is most likely Techno, he seemed in a rush to hide away. _

I walked over to Carl and grabbed the lead out of the chest he was carrying with him. I attached the lead to his reins and held on, motioning him to come with me in the cave. With my other bare hand, I broke the dirt to see even more light coming out, someone at least was definitely staying here. I was careful bringing Carl down with me, as the entrance to the actual cave was a little steep, but we ended up being okay. I covered up the entrance with the same dirt, just to be met looking forward with a more spacious place then I was expecting. I rested the torch I was holding before on the ground to lean on the wall, and kept moving forward with Carl by my side. There was yet another dirt wall covering up the rest of the cave, and that’s where I was heading next.

Suddenly, I heard rustling from the other side of the wall and a sword being drawn. There was silence and a pause in our movements, waiting to see who would do something next. 

“WHO’S THERE? STAY BACK!” I hear Techno yell aggressively.  _ Yep, it was him.  _ Only a small part of me got scared from his warning, but then I smiled ever so slightly at the fact that this is still my brother.

“Techno.” I said softly, resting my hand on the dirt wall he was behind. I heard a sigh and his sword dropping on the ground, like he didn’t care anymore, “Wilbur.”

I broke two dirt blocks so I could be let inside. His little hideout was more secluded than the original cave, with a fireplace, wool carpet for him to sleep in, and his crown laying next to it. There was mutton cooking next to the fire, with Techno now sitting there using his gown to wrap himself and his held close legs.

“What are you doing here?” He asked harshly, looking away from me.

“I brought Carl with me, and he’s okay.” Once I said the name Carl, he turned his head to look at him. He got up and walked over to us, petting his head looking at him ever so dearly.

“Is that the only reason you came here, to tell me Carl is okay?”

“Not really.” I responded. Techno chuckled and began to poke at the mutton that was cooking, most likely making sure it wasn’t getting burnt, “That’s surprising.”

“Why?” I asked, “I was trying to find you… you just ran off.”

He didn’t respond to me, only staring at me for a couple seconds with his piercing eyes, “Nice bandage.”

“Oh thanks,” I express sarcastically, “It came from you genius.”

“Right…” He checked on the mutton again and carefully took one off, handing it over to me, “Do you want one?”

I paused for a moment, “Are you fucking serious?”

“... Okay.” He took a bite into it inside, munching away.

“You’re unbelievable.” I scoffed, kicking at the wall.

The continued silence caused me to rub my eyes, trying to process what was happening. I couldn’t tell if he was just avoiding the conversation or completely aloof, so I would be the one to let shit hit the fan.

“Why’d you do it?” I asked him with a sharpness in my voice, “Why did you- slice me and more importantly- why did you shoot Tommy…”

He took the last bite of his mutton while pacing slowly around the area. 

“You looked pretty shocked out there, did you regret it?” I asked, practically interrogating him. He still wasn’t responding so I kept going, “Why? Was it Carl? I’m more upset that you’re not answering me I mean do you have ANY sense of regret stored in you-”

“Do you think Phil hates me?”

He interrupts my ranting, sitting down again all restless like he’s letting stress get to him. He draws something only his mind can see on the cold ground with his finger.

“He looked straight into my eyes after that… is he disappointed in me?” He asked softly, as if there was finally a tint of emotion being expressed in his words.

I sat down on the floor next to him, “I feel like you’re asking the wrong question.”

“No, I’m not.” He said while looking at me. He sighed, “I didn’t mean to hit him, by the way. I meant to hit the side of the barn entrance, as a warning.”

“As a warning?” I wondered if he was telling the truth, or if it was just the truth he believes in, because in reality the anger took over him. I still don’t know to this day, and I don’t think i’ll ever know for certain.

“Look nevermind… you and Tommy can talk it out when you come back…” I made sure to express that I was staring back at him, “You’re coming back, right?”

He didn’t speak for a moment, looking into the burning fire in front of us. He grabbed a stick and used it to draw lines on the ground. 

“Have you ever wanted to run away, Wilbur? Not like this, but you just have this urge to keep running and make a name for your own?”

I didn’t speak for a moment, and I didn’t know if I would ever respond to that, but then I felt inclined to as I looked at the fire, it crackled and filled up the silence.

“Yes, actually. Where I’m in charge of something… some identity to call my own. A nation of people following in my footsteps, heeding to my requests and knowledge.”

“Interesting,” Techno had a slight smile, “I was thinking of something more… isolating, you may describe it. Truly, it wouldn’t be that bad… an empire, a.. castle.. of my own. Where I could stay for the rest of my days, fighting anyone who stands in my way.”

I took a moment to take that information in, “That is isolating, Techno.”

  
  
  


“I recognize that, and it’s how I want it to be.” He paused before saying this next part, “Phil joining in with me would be a nice addition. Not necessarily only as a father, but as a friend as well. It would be… colder than this.”

He sighed, “It’s been my wish for a while… I haven’t told him my ideas yet… but now I don’t even know if he’d want to join me anymore. Not after today.”

“Does he hate me, Wilbur?” He asked softly.

My first instinct was to tell him he was being overdramatic, but I could tell from his inflection and the way he was sulking that he was really scared that Phil would disown him. I took a deep breath and thought about what I was going to say next, it wasn’t everyday that Techno would be expressing his concern, especially to me. 

I took a silent breath and smiled, “No, why would he ever hate you, you of all people? He adores you… I think.. I think he was just worried. For all of us.”

Techno was silent. He only repositioned himself so he could feel safer wrapped around his gown. 

“Just come home with me, Techno.”

“Why are you calm? Like I was honestly expecting you to absolutely lose your cool at me-”

“Because I’m trying to understand you,” I say, interrupting him, “I just.. want to know you.. why you couldn’t just yell at Tommy to stop..”

Techno stood up and walked over to his crown to pick it up, “Do you honestly want to know why I resort to violence? Why it’s my first instinct?”

I nodded.

He put the crown on his head and looked at me, “It’s a survival tactic. Cold and calculated… It’s the only language I’ve come to know, Wilbur.” 

I gulped. I didn’t really know how to respond. The small space continued to stay quiet with us just looking at each other like we didn’t know the other, trying to figure each other out, even though this was the person I’ve grown up with for the longest, we were separated. He told me his intentions and I still didn’t understand why he did it, why he shot him. Was it anger? Revenge? For his own benefit? I wouldn’t know.

Techno sighed, “I suspected this lack of response, let's go home. We’ll see how Phil sees me…”

  
  
Techno packed up his things and we walked out of the cave without a word. I didn’t know how to perceive Techno at that moment. I always knew he responded with violence for a lot of his conflict, but finally experiencing it first hand and him admitting that he wouldn’t react any other way shocked me. He didn’t even speak more about Phil, most likely keeping his worry inside and figuring out ways he could stay composed. “I’m riding Carl back,” was all he said to fill up the silence.Riding Carl back made this silence even more prevalent, especially in the setting of late night. I held on to Techno to avoid falling off the horse as he was going really fast, he knows how to control Carl the best. 

Coming up to the house I saw Phil look out the window and immediately stop what he was doing and walk out to meet us. We were a few feet away from the door but we still saw Tommy with bandages around his upper arm, holding on to Phil’s cloak. Techno got off Carl and held onto the reins, looking down on the ground like he was afraid of confronting Phil. I got off the horse and saw Phil look at us with the most relieved expression on his face while saying,

“Welcome home, my sons.”

  
  



End file.
